A Pensive Thought
by inhonoredglory
Summary: Colonel Hogan reflects briefly on his duty and his men.
1. Loyalty

I know this is really, really short, but it came as a sudden inspiration from "Carter Turns Traitor" and a screenshot I saved. I fixed up the screenshot as a title card to go with the story, image linked below. Please tell me what you think of this one-shot. All critique is welcome. And thanks for stopping by!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogan's Heroes or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>A Pensive Thought<strong>

It was when they had to leave the tunnels in broad daylight. It was when they had to risk everything just for a slip of information. It was whenever he miscalculated or misjudged, whenever he almost thought it was all hopeless this time.

It was at times like these that he gave himself a moment of silence, a moment to think, to reflect. Just a little.

They were his men, his responsibilities. They were the ones to undergo the consequences of his rough decisions. He couldn't take them for granted; he couldn't let himself for one moment stop thinking of them as his own, a part of himself. He owed them that much.

And yet he knew he had to let them decide for themselves whether they wanted to take the risks demanded of a mission. "A strictly volunteer status," he told them. And yet he always knew they would be there for him. Yes, even Newkirk. They saw him as a part of themselves, too. They were loyal. They trusted him to be just as dedicated to them as they were to him. Yes, he knew London called him home once and he wanted to go. But just to feel that hope of freedom again, to play along, to feel it real for even just a day. In the heart of his mind, he knew he'd never leave them. They needed him; he needed them.

Dedication wasn't the word.

Now as they stood at the foot of the ladder to the tunnel exit above, risking everything once more to save Carter from a trip with the Germans, he looked each one in the eye. This was for volunteers only.

"So what?" Kinch asked.

"Just want to make that plain."

Kinch kept his gaze on him. "Let's go get Carter."

"Now, Colonel," Newkirk said softly, "now."

Lebeau looked up at him. "Why are we standing here?"

He couldn't help but smile. His men. They would always be there. No matter how hopeless, how far-fetched, how dangerous the task – whenever he asked, they would be ready. He could trust them.

And that, he could never take for granted.

* * *

><p>The closing scene was transcribed from "Carter Turns Traitor." I felt the dialogue encapsulated the gang's loyalty well. Too bad Carter wasn't there!<p>

Making the title card was actually quite fun. I almost want to do them for any other stories I do – or to some other people's great tales here! Anyway, here's to anyone interested: link


	2. A Common Commitment

Another short one! I accidentally labeled my initial one-shot "A Pensive Thought" as an "in-progress" story, so I thought I'd challenge myself by adding a part 2 to it. Hope it turned out all right! The first scene, by the way, is from "Carter Turns Traitor," if the plot seems unexplained. All review and critique welcome.

* * *

><p>Their steps were heavy and hurried on the German road skirting the woods.<p>

"What's the plan, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

At the start of this whole thing, he'd wanted the location of that new factory. Things were changed now. One of his men was in danger. And if he couldn't be faithful enough to at least attempt a rescue . . . well, that would never cross his mind.

The German staff car emerged, and they bluffed their way into taking it. Carter stumbled between the German officer and the guards. He might have looked frightened, but there was a flicker in his eye when Hogan approached. Something told him Carter knew that somehow he was going to be safe.

They managed to send Carter off with Schultz, then made their way independently back to Stalag 13. Hogan tipped open the emergency tunnel. Carter was smiling up at him at the foot of the ladder. They slipped down into the tunnels.

Carter paced up beside Hogan. "Sir," he said.

Hogan was taking off the Gestapo jacket he was wearing. "Yeah, Carter, what?"

He mushed his hands in his pockets the way he did when approaching some important topic. "Just want to say, uh, thanks. For getting me back."

Hogan quizzed him with his eyes. "Course we'd get you back."

"Oh, well, I know that. But it's just, you know, getting carted off like that and all. I knew it wasn't in your plan. Kinda makes a man think, you know. A guy's lucky to have friends. Real friends." Carter looked at Hogan for a moment, then got a little pink and turned and smiled at the group behind him. "Real pals."

"You talkin' to me, Carter?" Newkirk asked, struggling out of the black uniform.

Carter smiled, saying nothing. Hogan slapped his arm around Carter's shoulder. Somehow, words escaped him, too.

Lebeau stepped in suddenly. "We'll always be there for you, Andre. And don't you forget it."

Kinch and Newkirk finally gathered around, with Newkirk smushing Carter's cap. The words finally formed in Hogan's mind, and they were the ones that told him, yes, how he felt for them was reciprocated in their loyalty for each other. They were a team, each one of them, a rich, crossing thoroughfare of dedication and trust. It was much more than his devotion to them or theirs to him. It was all of their commitment, all of their fidelity, and as Carter said, all of their friendship, combined. And he smiled knowing that, with this kind of loyalty behind him, they could make it through this war.


End file.
